Miraculous Ladybug Drabbles
by DumplingSoup
Summary: A bunch of drabbles for Miraculous Ladybug featuring many different scenarios and ships.
1. Forehead Kiss

_Beep._

Time was running out for Chat Noir. His transformation would wear out in two minutes tops and yet he stood there just staring at Ladybug. Her miraculous beeped too, making her send him another worried look. She brushed her earing. It was something that made Chat's whole body tense because he knew what it meant—she wanted to leave.

"Well," she said, "I guess I'll be the first to leave then. Good work today, Chat. I'll be counting on you when the time comes again."

Just as she turned her back, Chat jumped at her. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her against his chest. A soft gasp escaped her mouth as her eyes stared up at him. The there it was, at the surface of her eyes, the unyielding trust she had in him that never seemed to waver no matter the situation. A part of him was happy she trusted him so much, but another part of him was annoyed she was so defenseless.

So he'd tease her.

Real good for this.

He brushed his fingers against her forehead, moving her bangs so he could press his hand against her flesh. It was hot, but Chat knew that wasn't the only thing that was hot as he took a glance at her cheeks.

But she was staring down at his chest, away from his eyes that wanted nothing more than to look at hers. He let his hand fall from her forehead, sticking out his finger to raise her chin. She wasn't going to have any option on the matter. He wanted to look at her. To see the emotions behind her eyes that he could tell she was trying hard to hide.

Yet they were there. Clear as day. She was seeing him for the first time, and it made him ecstatic. He was doing somersaults inside–jumping, skipping, rolling around with every ounce of energy he had. Because all his work had paid off. If only for this moment.

His lips pressed against her forehead. A swift motion. Soft skin against soft skin. She was hot and he wondered for a fleeing second if it was only the fever making her like this. He closed his eyes, pressing just a bit harder before he withdrew.

Her eyes were wide, mouth open as she stared at him. Red colored her cheeks and Chat knew for sure that that wasn't only because of some dumb germ.

"W-what was that?" Ladybug asked.

"For your fever." Chat pointed to her with a wink. "I heard the best way to get rid of one is through a kiss."

There was so much more he wanted to do. He wanted to wrap her in his arms, to feel her against him, to let her know she was his whole world and so much more than that. But another beep called him back to reality.

It felt painful. Like he was tearing off his own skin. But he knew he had to go. She didn't want what was about to happen.

 _Not yet_ , he thought with a grin.

The idea stayed in his head, however, because one day they would both find out. She would want to know just as badly as he did.


	2. Nose Kiss

It was getting annoying. Ladybug could feel her partner's stare forming holes in her skin. It wasn't unusual to catch him doing something like that, but it wasn't ever this intense before. As she glanced to him, his eyes were hard. He was looking at her, she was sure, but at the same time he wasn't. It was somewhere far beyond her.

"What are you staring at?" she finally asked.

Chat moved his eyes over to her, cocking his head. He sat cross-legged on the hard cement of the roof and when Ladybug spoke, he rested his arms on his legs, leaning forward to give her his full attention. A smile crept on his face.

"You weren't thinking about me this whole time, were you, My Lady?"

Ladybug rolled her eyes. She stood up and walked in front of Chat, leaning down until her face was next to his. "Serious question, kitty cat."

He flinched back when she leaned in, but he didn't go far. His eyes searched hers for any clue to what she was doing, but he found nothing but a spark of mischief.

"I was just thinking"—His eyes fell to her lips.—"about that one time I got possessed by the Akuma during Valentine's. What… exactly happened? Plagg keep making fun of me for it and you mentioned… a kiss."

Chat gulped when he saw Ladybug's eyes shoot up. She pulled back to kneel on the ground in front of him, rubbing the back of her neck.

"That was—" She bit her lip, catching Chat's attention even more. "It was an emergency. The Princess' Kiss breaks the spell."

She was more flustered than usual, actually, at any real moment that he saw her as Ladybug. Always calm and under control around him. For just this once she was the one tripping over her words in front of him.

"A kiss," he purred, grabbing her hand to pull it closer. "Since I don't remember, why don't we reenact it?"

He could have laughed at the plain panic in Ladybug's face. Her cheeks were flushed, her mouth was hanging open, her words weren't making sense, and she looked absolutely adorable. But all of a sudden as he continued his teasing, her body relaxed. Chat looked up and the sight before him left him speechless.

Her smile a wave of shivers through his body, and he wasn't sure if it was the good or bad kind.

"That actually sounds like a good plan," she said smoothly, moving her hand to cup his jaw.

"It does?"

"Oh, yeah. It's the best idea you've ever had."

He still couldn't take his eyes off of her hand as her thumb rubbed circles around his cheek. On the inside, he was burning up, but on the outside his body was covered in goosebumps.

Ladybug's face was right next to his, her eyes staring deep into his. Her skin glowed, her hair swayed in the wind, and the smile on her face was exploding his insides faster than he could register what was happening.

His eyes closed as she pressed forward, only centimeters from his lips. Instead of the electrifying feeling of lips against lips, his eyes shot open when he felt something soft press against the tip of his nose. She winked as she pulled back.

"That was only one of them," she said.

As he watched her jump off into the night, he fell against the floor, covering his steaming face. It almost burned.

His game was completely off.


	3. Ladybug Noises

Chat swished his tail in the air as he laid face down on the tiled roof. Ladybug's voice drifted in and out of his ear as he sighed, watching the lines of the clouds. Even though every part of him was screaming to not listen to what she was saying, Chat couldn't fight the part of him that had to–no matter what–listen to his lady.

Every word she said was something special, even if she'd been saying the same thing over and over again. Despite that, he still respected her. He wanted to show to her that she was special to him, and if that meant enduring listening to her rants then that was fine with him. Her opinion mattered to him afterall.

"Are you even listening?" Ladybug asked.

Catching his attention, he swished his tail again, a grin growing on his face. He could see the irritated look simmering in her eyes, the way one of her cheeks were puffing out as she frowned to one side.

"Of course, My Lady," Chat said, making a circle motion with his hand in the air, "and all I hear are angry ladybug noises."


	4. Fortune

A crunch ripped through the air as Chat Noir and Ladybug walked through the streets. Chat glanced down to his feet, lifting his foot as he inspected the crumbs stuck to the bottom of his shoe before he noticed the crumpled mess on the ground. He tilted his head bending down for a better look. A single white strand of thin paper was left in the crumbs. It was a fortune cookie.

Chat slide his eyes over to where Ladybug was standing. She wasn't looking at him, watching the world around her as she waited for clues to find where the akuma they were searching for was. He took this opportunity to walk up behind Ladybug and wrap his arms around her, rubbing his head against her cheek.

"What are you doing?" Ladybug asked.

"I'm doing what my fortune cookie said, My Lady. Who am I to stand against fate?"

"And what about your head?"

"Oh that." Chat let her go, grinning as he pranced passed her. "That was marking what's mine."


	5. Untitled (1)

Ladybug screamed as she ran. Her eyes never left the sight of Chat Noir as he lay motionless on the ground. She dodge every hit she could, swerving as she ran. But her concern wasn't on herself–it was her partner, and she didn't care how bruised or beaten she was becoming blow after blow.

Tears brimmed her eyes as she slid next to him. Her hands shook. The lungs in her air seemed stale and as seconds ticked by it became increasingly hard to breath. She slid her arms under him, pulling his torso into her embrace.

"Chat," she sobbed. "Chat, please."

He groaned. His head hit her shoulder and she could make out a faint smile on his lips as he lightly rubbed his head against her.

"I'll be fine," he whispered, "as long as you do one thing for me."

Ladybug nodded her head. Anything at the tip of her tongue.

"Confess your love to me."

She dropped him. His eyes flew open when his body splattered against the hard cement road. He blinked up at her glare as she turned and walked away.


	6. Untitled (2)

Adrien sighed, running a hand through his hair. Grabbing a book from his locker, he shut it and tossed the book in his bag. He leaned against his locker, reaching in his pocket for his phone. Internally he groaned as he looked at a picture of Ladybug. A signed poured off lips lips.

"What is it going to take for me to figure out who you are?"

Plagg wiggled in Adrien's bag, popping his head out to get a glimpse of the picture. "I know who she looks like," he laughed. "But I won't tell you."

"Not even for a special, large order of Camembert ?" Adrien asked, plucking him easily out of his bag and waved a paper with the words _Limited Time Special Offer: Camembert Cheese_ on it.

He wiggled in Adrien's grip until the mention of Camembert was mentioned. His whole body jumped after the paper, but Adrien pulled it back and grabbed him in his hand.

"She looks like that girl," Plagg whined. "That girl in your class that sits behind you and always stares at you."

"Sits behind me? You mean Marinette?"

Plagg nodded.

Adrien let him go and gave up the paper to Plagg who instantly zoomed back in the bag with the lingered words of remembering to keep his promise floating through the air. He thought back to Marinette, what he remembered of her, and thought of the apple of his eye—his Ladybug. They seemed so different, but there was a faint recollection of similarities.

Coincidences, it must have been. It couldn't have been that easy all along… could it?


	7. Untitled (3)

**_Prompt: "What if he stares at you every time you look away."_**

.

Marinette sighed, pressing her cheek against the desk. She didn't dare think of staring anymore at Adrien. All class she had been and she had this sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that if she stared at him anymore, she'd bore two large holes in his head.

She jumped when she heard Alya giggle next to her. As she turned to her head to look to her friend, she could have sworn she saw Adrien move his head to the front. Like he was looking at her. But why would Adrien Agreste look at her? She laughed at the thought.

"What are you laughing at Alya."

"I was just thinking," Alya said, a wide grin planted on her face, "that you have pretty bad timing."


	8. Untitled (4)

**_Prompt : "He offered her the world, but she said she already had her own."_**

.

Chat Noir's eyes had never been so sincere. He looked at her like she was the sun. But there was a hidden pain hidden in his eyes that only came out during times like these where Ladybug had no idea what he was planning to do.

He stepped forward. She didn't move. His hand brushed against her own for a moment before he took her hand in his. He did nothing besides squeeze it as he stared at her.

It was like he was a lost little child bearing a responsibility too big for his shoulders.

"I want to give you the world," he whispered.

Ladybug's mouth parted. For as carefree and flippant as he acted most of the time, the raw emotion coming out of him seemed like it was almost crushing her. She felt guilty for saying what she was about to, but she had Adrien. He was more than perfect and even if she stood no chance with him, she just couldn't love anyone else. No matter how important he was to her. She couldn't do that to Adrien.

"I'm sorry, I have my own."


	9. Mistletoe

Ladybug stared at the mistletoe in Chat Noir's hand. He stood in front of her, a smirk on his face, gripping the thing like his life depended on it.

There was a sinking feeling in Ladybugs stomach. A warning she probably should have listened to. But despite her instinct, she still pressed on.

"What is that for?" she asked.

Chat smirked as he shrugged. "What's what for, My Lady?"

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Chat Noir, you're going to be put on the naughty list if you keep this up."

"I know you won't believe me," Chat said, "but my alter ego is actually, so there's no way Santa would want to put me on the naughty list."

It was impossible for Ladybug to hold back her laughter any longer. She doubled over, holding her sides as she continued to laugh.

"You?" she yelled, aghast with so much laugher she could barely talk. "An angel? Then what am I?"

Chat winked. "Heaven's lost property. I've come to take you back."

"As great as that sounds, Chat, I'll have to postpone our date for another time. I think I can get back myself."

"Then I'll tell you the secret shortcut to getting back." Chat dangled the mistletoe above his head. "It's to give me a kiss before midnight when the magic wears off."

Ladybug laughed. She placed her hand on her hip and raised her eyebrow. After a few seconds of watching Chat pucker out his lips at her, she gave up with a sigh.

"Merry Christmas, stupid cat."

She brushed her fingers against Chat's neck. He snapped his eyes open at the touch, taking a step back when he found her centimeters from his face. Ladybug smirked and pulled his neck towards her.

Their lips touched. Chat's arms finding their way to her sides. But as soon as he closed his eyes to try to deepen the kiss, Ladybug pulled back. She laughed, flicking on the nose.

"Bad kitty, you only get one present."

Chat smiled, picking up her hand in his own to give a quick kiss to her fingertips.

"Does my other self get a present from the famous superhero then?"

"Maybe if you're a good boy."

Ladybug wiggled the mistletoe between her fingers, smiling as she jumped to the next roof. She turned back just before she was about to jump down and winked at Chat.

A smile spread across his face. Best Christmas ever.


	10. Underwater

Water splashed against Ladybug's back. It hit her like a truck as she was pushed deeper into the river by gravity. Unprepared, her mouth flew open at the impact that knocked the wind out of her.

Her mouth bubbled. The air was leaving her. Even though she knew the quickest way to save herself was to swim up to the surface, and while her body was full and able to do such without so much as a scratch on her, it was like the energy was being zapped out of her with every bubble that floated out of her mouth.

Next was her vision. The water started to ripple like it was a mixture of a thousand raindrops. Her eyes felt heavy like lead. A need to close them and let her body continue to sink rose in her. Despite her best efforts to fight the urge, the bubbles prevented her from thinking clearly.

Everything was in slow motion. The world was stopping. A second lasted for an eternity as she started above her at the shinning surface. It was a beautiful, sparkling golden color.

Ladybug smiled when she remembered that color. Chat Noir. His hair was sparkling in the sunlight above her. It was about the only thing she could see with her consciousness fading besides the desperation in his eyes.

When she saw that, she wanted to apologize to him for not being strong enough. Because for some reason, she always thought that he looked lonely sometimes. When he thought she wasn't watching, letting his secrets out that he didn't want her to see.

In its own right, that was lonely in itself.

That was the last thought she had as her body fell limp. She tried to keep her mouth pressed closed, but she had no strength left in her. A second, maybe, she lasted.

But as her mouth opened, something else pressed against it. It wasn't water that was filling her lungs, but air. For a few seconds until she opened her eyes.

Chat was in front of her. His eyes solid as he glared at her. Harder his fingers pressed against her back, bringing her closer to him. When her body pressed against his, he closed his eyes, moving his lips back against hers again.

Then opened his eyes and grabbed her hand. Ladybug felt light. Perhaps it was the water that made her feel like she was floating. Perhaps it wasn't. But as Chat helped pull her up to the surface, she felt like a feather.

A feather that could only float to him.

Because her eyes wouldn't leave him.


	11. Pictures

Adrien was leaning against a tree in the park as he waited for Nino. He sighed, looking up to the sky. The clouds were moving slowly, the sun's glare hurt just enough that he flinched and looked away. With another sigh, Adrien pulled out his cellphone from his pocket.

Unanswered text messages. Not interesting.

A missed call from Nathalie. Not worth calling back.

A few apps. Not fun.

With nothing interesting on his phone, Adrien was just about to turn it off when he misclicked the camera. He raised an eyebrow, an idea sprouting in his head, then raised his phone in front of him.

There wasn't many interesting things. A few kids playing, a family picnic. Every day ordinary things. Until he got to a park bench where he found Marinette and Alya sitting. Adrien watched them through his camera lense, watching how they laughed together and pointed to things on their cellphones. He smiled watching them, and before he knew it, he'd clicked the picture button. A quick flash went off and a picture of Marinette appeared on his screen.

She was smiling. Grinning from ear to ear. Her eyes were alive. Filled with life and passion and excitement. It made him feel giddy–elated like a child on a playground after a good run.

That's why he didn't think twice about snapping another picture. Catching her making a weird face as she lunged for Alya's phone. It made him laugh.

He thought it was such a waste that he'd never noticed how cute Marinette was. Probably because she never acted like this around him. If he was being honest, he wouldn't mind her acting like this. It was like her energy was transferred to him when she was around. It made him want to get out of his stuffed up box people put him in. Crawl off the pedestal.

One more picture saved to his phone of Marinette smiling at something on her phone. He wondered what he was going to do with them later, but he savored the feeling of spontaneity for the time being.

Nino laughed as he walked towards Adrien, pulling his gaze away from his phone for the first time since he opened the camera. He walked up to Adrien, handing him one of the two bottles he had. Adrien smiled, slipping his phone back in his pocket.

"What's so funny? I haven't seen you smile that much in ages, Adrien." Nino's eyes trailed to the place Alya and Marinette were sitting and he smirked at his friend. "You're stealing pictures of Marinette?"

"No," Adrien quickly denied. "I wouldn't do something like that."

Nino laughed as he nodded. "Sure, man. Whatever you say."


	12. Sunset

The sun was starting to fall in the sky, dying the city an orange glow. Marinette looked up to the purple clouded sky and sighed, admiring how the red and purple clashed yet complimented each other. She pulled the bag of small groceries to her chest, taking in another deep breath.

Her eyes closed, feeling the wing brush against her cheeks, through her hair, under her clothes. It was relaxing, letting her body feel free like a bird in the sky. She didn't notice the lingering presence behind her until a weight hit her shoulder. Marinette screamed, jumping so much, she stumbled forward.

Chat was quick to action, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling him to her. He smiled when he felt her suck in a breath at how close they were. Her heart was pounding against the rhythm of his own. It was raw–a kind of closeness that surpassed anything they'd been together as Ladybug and Chat Noir. His eyes burned into her, a curiosity brimming at the rims with wonder of just how far it could go.

Marinette pushed herself out of Chat's embrace, bending down to collect the groceries she'd dropped, glad that there weren't any perishables. She looked over her shoulder, eyeing Chat who contentedly stood there watching her. When she raised an eyebrow, he smiled.

"Princess, did you see the sky today?" he asked. "Red skies at night, sailors' delight. It looks like it will be a lovely day tomorrow. All the more better to see your beautiful face."

Heat was starting to permeate through Marinette's face. She was awestruck, wondering how he could say such embarrassing things so easily. His affections were obvious.

How catlike, Marinette thought, a giggle bubbling out of her lips. It suited him.

"What about it?" Marinette asked, flipping her head to look at the sky again.

"I thought I'd give you a little present."

"What kind of present?"

Chat stuck his hand out, a soft smile highlighting his cheeks. His eyes sparkled at her, and Marinette felt the pressure they admitted. She knew for a fact that there could be a hundred–a thousand!–people around her and Chat would still only look at her like she was made of diamonds and pearls, that she was more than a whole world. It sent her insides tumbling around.

With only an ounce of hesitation to prevent her, Marinette reached her hand to Chat. He pulled her close to him, right against his side as he pushed them up with his staff.

A couple house hops latter and they were standing on the roof of some factory about half a mile away from the eiffel tower. Marinette leaned against the railing, bending her head back a bit to get the full look.

The air looked pink as the sun was a little off the horizon. A small fog was hovering over the tops of the buildings, starting to float around into the streets as night began to make its call. The bottom of the sky was red, giving the fog half a white look, half pink. It mixed with purple clouds and a yellow sun that poked out from the gaps that left a soft glow lingering.

Marinette looked to Chat was who was looking at the view right next to her and smiled. She rested her head on his shoulder and half closed her eyes.

"How long are we going to stay like this?" she asked.

"Until we can't see anymore."


	13. Untitled (5)

Chat sat behind Marinette, brushing a comb through her hair. They were both quiet, and Chat wondered if Marinette was even still awake. As if reading his mind, Marinette moved a little, a small groan coming out with it. **  
**

"Are you done?" she asked, moving her head to look over her shoulder at him.

He set the brush down, pulling her hair through his fingers one more time before he got up. Marinette made a noise in reply as her body melted against her couch.

"Are you tired, princess? I can put you to bed if you are."

She stayed there breathing. In and out. An unmatched yet even rhythm. Chat bent down next to her, placed his hand behind her foot, and kissed her toes.

"You have no idea how much I would do for you if you just asked."


	14. Untitled (6)

Adrien sat with Nino in the park. He sipped his drink as Nino finished his lunch. It was a rare free afternoon where he could readily sit down and enjoy himself with his best friend who, if he was honest, he'd been neglecting for a bit.

A few girls walked by their picnic table. Adrien smiled at them when they said their greetings. Their giggles filled the air as he and Nino listened to the last of their conversation.

"Don't you think recently Adrien's changed?"

"I think so too."

"Yeah, he almost seems like a different person."

Nino looked at Adrien when he shook his head, raising an eyebrow at him. "You know you really have changed, man. I notice it every now and then and have to wonder if you're really the Adrien Agreste I know."

If you'd asked him awhile ago, Adrien would have probably said that was silly, that he'd always been the same person he was. "Yeah, I think I have a bit. It's thanks to Marinette."

"Is that what you like about Marinette so much?" Nino asked. "Because you've been spending a lot more time with her than your own friend."

"Sorry." Adrien laughed as he cringed. "It's just that she showed me that I don't have to be someone I'm not. When I gave up my idea of who I was supposed to be, I was able to focus on who I wanted to be. Being around her… it's like I don't have to pretend." He smiled. "She's already seen me as a complete dork and accepted that."

Nino leaned back in his seat. "You are kind of a dork, Adrien."

"So are you!"

Nino held his fist out and Adrien his own fist against Nino's. "That's why we're friends, dude."


	15. Untitled (7)

**1\. Prompt: " Sometimes I can't see myself when I'm with you. I can only just see you."**

.

"You're blind, Chat," Ladybug said.

Her smile highlighted her face. Her laughter colored the air.

Chat's grin grew as he took a step forward, pulling her hand in his. He brought her finger to her mouth and kissed them. Slowly. Carefully. Taking longer to pull back then he should have, he was elated to know that for once Ladybug was letting him close to her.

"I'm not, My Lady."

He looked up into her eyes. They were two vast galaxies that were sparkling—they looked at him and showed him more of the world than he thought possible. His heart rate picked up, and if anyone asked for his name, he couldn't say. Everything but the wonder in front of him was forgotten.

"I forget about myself sometimes," he continued—a deep, low voice with only half a mind that wasn't wrapped around the girl of his dreams, because she was so close to him he could touch her even if he just reached out. "Sometimes you're the only thing I see."


	16. Untitled (8)

**2\. Prompt: "I stopped telling myself that I'm lost. I'm not. I'm on a road with no destination, I'm just driving with hope that I'll find a place that I like and I'll stay there. I'm not lost, I'm on my way."**

 **.**

Chat raised his head and looked into the purple sky. Clouds overlapped with each other as they moved about. Even they were harmonious, he thought. They had a place to be with each other where they belonged—where they were meant to be.

And where was he? No where was the answer. He was here and yet all he did was cause trouble. What was he good for—a couple photos? It wasn't that he was overly fond of modeling, he was just always good at pretending. Lying to himself, the people around him. So good that everyone never questioned it.

"Chat, are you okay?" Ladybug asked, placing a hand on his shoulder as she stared at him.

Except her. The one good thing in his life. Lies, it seemed, never quite worked with her.

He looked back to the sky where everything looked as one. "Do you think… I'm lost?"

Ladybug lowered her eyes. Seconds later, she frowned at Chat as she tightened her grip on his shoulder. Her voice squeezed his heart. The sincerity—the genuine feeling for another human being.

"You're standing right in front of me." Her eyes searched his, but he gave her no answers because he didn't know himself. "How could you be lost? We've been here before this is—"

"I don't mean that kind of lost," Chat interrupted. "I just meant… as a person."

She lowered her gaze to the floor, her face scrunching up in the process. Ladybug was searching for an answer that even Chat didn't know. He'd looked longer than she had, and even though he was willing to admit she was more cunning and smarter than she was most times, Chat knew she wouldn't find an answer that years of searching for couldn't find.

But she wouldn't be Ladybug if she didn't constantly find ways to surprise him. So when she snapped her head back up to his, her eyes blazing with a deep-rooted passion unbeknownst to him, he froze.

"You're not lost."

She made it sound so simple—easy like the only lie he'd been telling himself was that he didn't know, that he couldn't. And for the first time, he saw Ladybug's confidence falter for only a second. He saw her look at him without pity, without sympathy he didn't want, but understanding that she knew what he was going through. Reassurance that they were in fact more similar than he'd ever thought.

"I-I don't know what your life is like outside of being a superhero, Chat, but I know the Chat Noir that's always by my side, and never once have I thought of you as pathetic. Never once did I think that you didn't know what you were doing. Never once did I think that you were anything less than perfect just the way you are. Even if you don't know where you are going, you're not lost—you're on your way."

It was those few words, those simple yet beautiful words that made him break. His walls fell down and he collapsed to his knees. Ladybug was by his side in seconds, scooping him up in her arms. He grabbed onto her, held her like his life depended on it.

Chat cried into his shoulder. For the first time in his life, he let everything out.


	17. Untitled (9)

**1\. "What I want is for you to tell me straight up what you feel."**

.

It was dark throughout the streets of Paris. Oddly quiet as the souls rested inside of their houses. Perhaps that was why, to Chat, Ladybug's voice sounded so loud. There was a long distance to travel with nothing to block it.

"You liar," Ladybug hissed.

Chat Noir had never seen her so angry in his life. She was always the levelheaded one out of the two of them. He worked off his emotions in the heat of battle, she worked off her brain. Too see a side of her that was raw—that was _her_ and not some projected image of what people needed—should have made him happy; it should have filled him with glee, sent him stomach doing flips, but it didn't.

He was scared. Scared of what she would say, scared of her criticism. But what Chat was most scared of was her leaving him.

There was uncertainty in the air as Ladybug composed herself. She crossed her arms, taking in deep breaths with closed eyes. Chat stayed in place, glancing around them every now and then to make sure no one was following them or listening in on the conversation.

One stalker was enough. He knew the incident had scared her, even if she didn't talk about it. Sometimes he could see part of the real person inside of Ladybug come out for brief moments. Because it was only a mask like his.

And the thought pained him. What could make such an amazing girl run from herself?

"I expect it from a lot of people, Chat," Ladybug said, breathing white puffs into the night air, "but you aren't one of them."

"Expect what?" Chat asked.

Ladybug turned to him, her eyes lowered to him as if he was asking a dumb question. "That you would _lie_ to me. So blatantly at that. Do you think that I take our partnership for granted? That I just focus sorely on our work? I thought we were friends—at least I considered myself yours, but apparently the feeling isn't mutual."

Chat shook his head. "I don't understand, My Lady. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Ladybug threw her hands up in the air, groaning as she clawed at the imaginary image in front of her. "This isn't about _me_ ; this is about _you_! I don't want some bullshit answer, Chat. At least have the decency to tell me how you're really feeling. You're not okay, and if you think for a second that I can't see that then you're a fool."

There was no way to describe the feeling that was shooting through Chat. It was like every law and rule and regulation that he held his life to, Ladybug had broke in only a matter of words. He had never intended to hurt her—he thought it better to leave a petty matter to himself instead of worrying her about something stupid.

Never had Adrien had someone to rely on, so even as Chat Noir who had Ladybug by his side, the concept was foreign to him. It was stepping into untamed waters for the first time. Scary and unpredictable.

"It's… okay—to tell you how I feel?"

The answer was hesitant. Full of concern and barriers that had institutionally shot up. Still, Ladybug only smiled at him. It lit his insides on fire, but he reached out to her like a toddler to its parent.

"Of course it's okay, you silly cat."

She was the first one. The first one to let him walk beside them.


	18. Untitled (10)

**2\. "That's the problem with being strong. No one offers you a hand."**

.

Ladybug looked around her. All the unfamiliar faces, the loud voices that sent her head spinning in circles, it reminded her of a circus. Rambunctious. Mysterious. She looked down to her shaking legs spread across the ground and wondered if she'd be able to get back up.

No one seemed to notice, though. The crowd cheered around her. Hands rushed for her and she flinched back from the attention. Reporters gathered around next, shoving microphones, cameras, recorders in her face. They asked question after question without stop, without room for her to breath.

She shook her head, trying to ward them off, but without her leaving, she fared that it was an impossible feat. The spotlight had never been her strong suit, and she sure as hell didn't want people to know what kind of a mess up she could be. She was Ladybug. A superhero!

Brave. Strong. Confident. She could stand on her own against the akuma's with ease, everyone said.

They lathered her with compliments. Professed their love and admiration. But not one of them looked at her. No one saw the confusion. No one saw the silent cry for help. All they saw was the mask of a superhero.

That's why when Chat Noir jumped down next to her, her body relaxed. All her muscles went limp and she sighed at his image. The strong one wasn't her. The brave one wasn't her. The confident one also wasn't always her. Chat was just as much of those things as she was.

He easily quelled the crowed. Pushed them back away from her as he gave them a vague, simple answer. Chat turned his head to his shoulder and winked at Ladybug. She smiled back to him.

When the crowded was pushed back enough, Chat walked over to her. Confidence surrounded him as he smirked down at her. Ladybug rolled her eyes, shaking her head. Chat bent down and held out his arms to her. For a moment he waited there, his eyes asking for her permission before he squeezed her against him.

There was a slight protest at the tip of her tongue. It almost came out before she caught it. Instead of the complaint her brain was making, she bit her lips together and snuggled her head on his shoulder. Ladybug could feel the slight shift in Chat's shoulders, how his body seemed to tense as she drew closer to him.

It made her laugh. She felt so close to him, drawn back into the warmth of the real world that floated around her. And it was all thanks to Chat.

Even if the whole world was saying otherwise, Ladybug knew he was just as much a superhero as she was. He was more than she'd ever be, despite his quirky drawbacks and cocky manner.

Chat set Ladybug down when he found a spot they were alone at together. He stared at her for a fleeting moment before his eyes went wide and he stepped back. Ladybug placed her hands on her hips, smiling at him.

The brave and the strong are always such. At all times. That's why when people see them in their low points, they turn a blind eye. Ladybug knew that best of all. That horrible feeling of isolation. Of being seen but not seen all too well. That's why Chat was important to her. Because he was always looking for her, searching and seeking for any cracks in her wall.

He'd never know just how thankful she was. So, for once, she didn't mind giving him a treat.

Ladybug took a step towards Chat. He didn't back away, but at the same time she saw the panic in his eyes. What was she doing coming so close to him? She smiled at the thought because she would show him just what she was doing.

Jumping to the tops of her feet, Ladybug placed her hands on Chat's shoulder as she brought her face closer to his. She gave his cheek a quick peck. When she saw the flustered confusion and happiness on Chat's face and heard his stuttered questions, she couldn't help laughing.

 _Maybe one day, kitty_ , she thought, giving Chat a wink before she made her departure. _Just not today_.


	19. Chat Blanc

The surprise that showered people's hearts was minimal in contrast to the difference between white and black. No one so much as batted an eye at the thought of why it happened. The idea had always lingered in the back of their minds, ready to lunge forward like an animal on offense.

Ladybug was the true superhero after all.

But no one could say it through the screams of panic. The loud car horns and alarms that pierced through the stiffening air. Children crying at naught but a fast moving shadow that would linger for only a moment. As if reflecting. Remembering.

Only the dark imprint behind Chat was the only black still left on him. Even in his heart shrouded in whispers and lies, his cold glances of steel that sent even the bravest back were a monochrome of destructive freedom.

"Chat Blanc, Ladies and Gentlemen, has arrived for the show."

Chat raised his hand to the side, letting it loosely flow through the air with the grace of a swan's delicate and wispy movements. The smile on his face shined. His teeth sparkled like a million jewels on display. Silence fell over the city. All eyes were on him.

"Now it's time for the opening act."

* * *

 **Working on making my descriptions sound better. Practicing with some Chat Blanc!**

 **Also a big thank you to everyone sticking around to read these!  
You guys constantly give me the inspiration to continue moving forward. Keep being awesome :D**

 **Also, for those of you that don't know, Chat Blanc is a popular fan theory about what Chat would be if he got akumatized.**


	20. Little Bit

**Prompt: "I think I love you a little bit more each day."**

It was one of the most simplest thoughts that Chat Noir had ever had. After fighting an akumanized villain for nearly an hour, Chat was exhaust. He sat down on the ground and let the pressure fall on his body as he sunk forward towards the ground. An echo of a footstep caught his attention as looked up to Ladybug. The first thing he seen in her eyes was the pure determination she had to keep moving.

He held his mouth open, watching the lines of sun flicker against her skin. She turned and smiled at him. Chat knew exactly then what it felt like to be intoxicated with someone's smile.

As the days passed and he saw more of her smile—the pictures in his heart increased by tens of tons—his heart still lifted each time she looked at him, because now it wasn't only her smile or her eyes, but it was her strength and her will.

The pillar that kept his world afloat and a bounce to his step. Ladybug shined so much that there were times his eyes hurt just sneaking a glance at her.

"What are you thinking about, kitty?"

Ladybug titled her head to look at Chat who sat next to her on the railing of some building. The orange and red hues of the sun were just passing into a scarlet and purple sky. Chat looked over to her, then back to the sky as he let himself smile, his head resting against his shoulders.

"I was thinking that every time I see you, I love you a little a bit more each time." Chat slid his eyes over to Ladybug. "But you wouldn't know that, would you, My Lady?"

"I don't know about that." Ladybug bug lowered her eyelids as she leaned forward, kicking her feet back and forth just a bit. "I have my sources."


	21. Untitled (11)

_"Hey, you realize that we might actually know each other in normal life?"_

That was the second time Chat had asked that question to Ladybug. This time they weren't in the middle of an akuma attack, this time they weren't rushed without time to think of the what if's. It was just a ladybug and a cat, staring at each other as the world moved around them.

A feeling clutched at Ladybug's heart like a million memories wanting to resurface from inside of her, ready to combust against the cage that held them. Almost like black and white images that she couldn't make out.

There wasn't a doubt that at one point already she had seen his alter ego. But the suffocating, the absolutely restricting feeling tearing at her heart wasn't going away. The option to always just ask him or even tell him who she was was there. Relatively, in thought and principle, it was easy, but…

She wouldn't take that risk for a possibility.

Marinette, after all, knew exactly how fragile a heart could be.

 _"I doubt it."_


	22. I love you: as a hello

It was quick. The words slipped right out of Chat Noir's mouth. Without time to process. His mouth moved faster than his brain could handle. Because when he said Ladybug smile at him like she needed him— _wanted_ him there—he couldn't help himself anymore.

His heart was overflowing.

He loved her. He loved her more than himself. He loved her so much that it was hard to breath sometimes.

Chat smiled as he watched Ladybug's confused and semi-shocked expression. Rather than worry, he felt oddly calm. His heart was at peace just seeing her smile at him.

"Bon Matin, My Lady. Je t'aime. Ajourd'hui est une autre belle journèe, non?"


	23. I love you: a scream

Chat's first instinct was to hold Ladybug's body against his body. He held her tightly in his arms, brushing his finger along the side of her face, gently through her hair until the strands fell listlessly off from them. She was still against him, slightly breathing as her eyes struggled to stay open.

Ladybug reached out her hand to him, and Chat scooped it up to place his cheek against it. She smiled when a wet tear hit her face. It only made Chat want to cry even more when he saw her eyes desperately holding back the tears.

Her voice was barely more than a whisper, a tickle in the breeze. "You'll be fine," Ladybug said. "You never needed me in the first place. All the amazing things I could do were miracles given to me by you. Thank you, Chat Noir."

The hand that he held, that he yelled into for her to be okay, went limp. There was no more movements. No last wipers.

It over.

Gone.

 _"It's fine, isn't it?"_ a voice said, sounding like it was coming from every direction at once, a laugh hidden in the words. _"You were only playing around with her, weren't you? Who cares if one little Ladybug is gone, you'll find a new one soon enough because a Chat Noir always needs a Ladybug."_

Chat pulled her listless body against him, curled himself around her. "I loved her!" he screamed, so loud his throat was stinging red. "And you– _you_ …"

An animalistic growl echoed through the air. It went stiff. Birds flew out of the trees, animals ran into hiding

It was the .beginning of the day Chat Noir was labeled as a wanted criminal.

* * *

Can you just imagine a new Ladybug appearing, and Chat just saying, "That's not Ladybug." RIP my heart.


	24. I love you: as a thank you

The blue paper caught Chat's attention first. He moved his head slightly to the left, looking at Ladybug's hands as she moved her body, blocking the sight from him.

"What's that you have there?" Chat asked, walking up behind Ladybug.

He placed his hands on her shoulders, rising up on his toes to get a better look over her. Ladybug was holding a present. The sight was fine with Chat, his curiosity getting the better of him as he prodded for her, until a single thought entered his head: What if it's for a boy?

That was not okay. Not okay at all.

Unless it was for him, in which case, Chat would be more than thrilled. But if not, he wasn't sure what to do. Chat slunk back, his shoulders and head dropping slightly. What _could_ he do is more like it.

Ladybug's voice broke his thoughts. Chat looked up to her, a question lingering in the air. He watched her in silence, taking in how her eyes moved just a bit to search his for an answer. Finally, she sighed, guesting to the gift she held in her hands.

"You don't want it?"

"Who said that?" Chat asked.

"You didn't take it when I offered." Ladybug smiled, pulling the small present away as Chat reached for it. "I thought I should thank you. For a lot of things. Just… don't take it the wrong way. I may have some else I like, but no one in all the world can be my partner but you, Chat Noir."

"Ladybug, I-I don't know what to say."

Ladybug smiled, stretching the present back out. "It's only a little something I made, but happy birthday."

Chat's mouth parted open. He stopped breathing because for a moment, he forgot how to altogether. Everything in his mind was transfixed on the glowing, smiling girl in front of him. How much she doubted herself without realizing how perfect she was, how much of her made up the world inside of Chat.

"How'd you know?" he asked in a whisper, gripping the present tight in his hands.

"I… might have heard you say something about it a couple day ago by accident. You mentioned it to someone, and I just thought… if you don't like it you can always get rid of it. You don't have to use, but–"

Ladybug shut her mouth closed as Chat flung himself on her. He snuggled his head into the crook of her neck, sending a wave of shivers down her body when she felt his breath against her.

Chat lifted his head up, still holding Ladybug against him. He smiled.

"I love you, Ladybug." He pressed the present against Ladybug's back. "Of course I'll use it; I'll treasure it—anything from you."

With a light-hearted sigh, Ladybug pushed Chat away from her. She shook her head at him, but the smile on her face gave her away.

"You, silly cat, you don't have to go that far."

"'Course I do, My Lady! I'd never get your affection if I just held my tongue."

"Haha. Very funny."

Chat smiled, watching Ladybug walk away from him to hop on another building, ready to start their patrol. He looked down to the present, stroking it with his thumb. Quickly, he unwrapped the gift with ease, pulling out a set of black mittens with the words "kitty" and "cat" written on them. A smile stretched on his face.

* * *

 **Bonus (the conversation a bit afterwards):**

"It's funny," Ladybug said as she laughed, resting her chin on her palms as she gazed at the Paris in front of her, "because you have the same birthday as the guy I like."

Chat's body perked up. "Then couldn't I—"

"No way."


	25. Untitled (12)

**AN: I like to tease ;)**

 **Also titled, "should I write sin?" but since I'm a pure cinnamon roll... (and none of you have any proof against that) *coughs***

.

.

"What are you going to do–write a book about how much you love me?" Ladybug asked.

She leaned her arm against the bookshelf next to her. Her voice barely a whisper, hot against Chat's skin. He breathed in her sent, groaning internally at the feeling of her next to him.

"This library isn't big enough for that," he purred into her ear.

Ladybug laughed, pulling his hand closer as their breaths intertwined for a second of heated passion. She stroked his cheek with her fingers, feeling the slight bumps against his soft yet firm flesh, and the movement of his mouth opening to her touch. Her eyes drew closer together, and her voice became a breath of air.

"You're imagination's getting the better of you, kitty."

Chat grinned as leaned in to close the small distance between them. "I've always said you're right, My Lady, but this time I'm not so sure about that


	26. Untitled (13)

Chat placed his hand on his hip, leaning it slightly as he shifted the weight on his feet. "I'm an angel; you just don't know it."

He took a step forward, his hand reaching out to Ladybug. She stood still, her eyes on him as his fingers brushed her cheeks. Lightly at first, then harder as one of his fingers dipped down to her chin to lift it up.

She parted her lips. The breath lost between them.

Their eyes stared at each other. Searching and receiving. Wanting and waiting.

The first to move was Chat. Slowly bending down without losing eye contact. He pressed his forehead against hers. His breath hitched. Like a hiccup. There wasn't any boundaries between skin–flesh on flesh.

And it elated him.

Beyond what words could say.

Chat could feel Ladybug moving closer to him. He could see the dazed look in her eyes like she was drunk. Perhaps he was too. Because on a normal day he wouldn't be moving even closer. Have the need to the closest possible distance to his Ladybug.

He wouldn't be moving his hands down her sides. Feeling her curves and the muscles in her back as he brought her closer to him. Or that today she tasted like Plum.

The heated cloud around them died the moment their lips pulled apart. Paris' cold air was the only thing left between them as they breathed in silence together. Still too lost in the previous moment to speak.

Or so Chat thought until Ladybug laughed. This time it was her placing a hand on her hip.

"I thought you said you were an angel?"

"Even angels have their wicked schemes," Chat purred as he leaned back into her.

He smiled into the kiss when she didn't move back.


	27. Don't Fall In Love

Prompt: "Don't fall in love. There's too much to lose."

.

Ladybug looked at the teenager in front of her. She was crying on the ground, wailing for someone to help her. As Ladybug looked at her, her heart reached out to the girl she didn't know.

"What's wrong?" Ladybug asked, helping the girl to her feet.

Her face was a mess of black tear-streaked lines from her mascara, part of her hair wet and part of it just a chaos from running her fingers through it. Ladybug squeezed the girl's hand, and she looked up to the superhero.

"I don't know what to do," the girl admitted tenderly, clutching at her heart. "I'm scared to let him get closer to him."

In that moment, Ladybug saw a million memories flash through her thoughts, a million feelings that, in the end, all that were left was the sound and sting of rain. She knew better than anyone it hurt.

"Don't fall in love," Ladybug said, holding the girl close to her. She glanced to the baton at her side and held back her tears in a shaky breath. "There's too much to lose."


	28. Where the Home Is

**Prompt: "Home is where someone realizes when you're not there anymore."**

.

No one would notice. Adrien was sure of it. How could anyone miss what was hardly there in the first place? His thoughts lingered for a moment on Nino… then he thought about Marinette and Alya. A small smile stretched on his face as the memories lingered. They'd grown closer than he ever thought possible, and they'd become such a key part in his life, he almost took them for granted. It made his heart sting, and he clenched the fabric over his chest.

Plagg floated right next to Adrien, watching the mixed emotions projected on his face. The kawami drew closer, nudging Adrien with his head. "Are you sure about this, Adrien? What about Ladybug?"

A bitter laugh came out, partially shocking the boy. But he understood why. That even though he could help Ladybug, that even if they were a team, he'd never be the same kind of superhero she was. Never would he be able to inspire people with a couple of well thought words of kindness, or motivate people like she did. There was nothing that could stop the slight tinge of jealousy envy that he'd always feel.

That in itself was the answer.

"She'll be fine by herself. It might be a bit harder for her, but isn't that Ladybug's power–to be in the advantage. She doesn't need a stray like me. And look!" Adrien held his arms out and spun around on the rooftop that overlooked Paris. He tried his best to smile, but it faltered as he finished the spin. "I'll finally be able to get out of that prison and get my freedom for once. That's what I've always wanted."

"Not like this, though…" Plagg mumbled.

"It's time to go, Plagg. Transform me."

Just like that, Adrien became Chat Noir, and it was like all the worries disappeared along with him. Behind the mask might have been Adrien, but everyone else saw Chat Noir, and Chat Noir could be whoever he wanted to. Like the wind that had no shape, nothing to bind it; it moved with a ferocity that didn't want to be stopped.

And so would he. Away from Paris, from the expectations, disappointment, and the fantasies that he knew would never happen. Adrien was not running away, he was simply moving on.

.

A sudden noise caught Chat off guard. He turned around, a hand reaching for his baton when he looked up into a pair a familiar blue eyes.

"Ladybug," he exclaimed, his eyes wide as he searched to see if she was real. "What are you doing here? I thought…"

The bitter tone in Ladybug's voice was obvious. Chat took a step back when she saw her start marching towards him. He recognized the stance, with her arms up and lips pouted–it was when she was angry. For the life of him, though, he couldn't figure out why.

"You'd be alone?"

"How did you know I'd be here?" Chat asked.

Ladybug shook her head. "I didn't. When I realized that you weren't at your usual spot for patrols, I thought something might have happened, so I searched all over the place for you. Tell me, what are you doing out here?"

There wasn't an answer Chat could give, so he kept his mouth shut, lowering his eyes to the ground.

"Well then.. Let's go home, Chat."

Chat snapped his head up. Their eyes met again, and time slowed around him. He loved her. He loved this girl so much. Because there wasn't a thing not to love about her. She completed and healed him in a way that no else could.

She was wrong. He wasn't going home to Paris, he was going home… to his Ladybug. That was the only home he'd never need.


	29. Untitled (14)

_Hmm._

 _Hmm, hmm, hmm._

The rain poured like bullets, soaking the street in a curtain of grey. Reflected in the streets was nothing but the hidden bleakness the world tried to hide behind the brightness of lights.

 _Hmmm, mmm._

A car rushed through the puddles in the night, sending the water splashing on either side. Truly a magnificent sight.

In the darkness stood a figure, watching as the water rippled like a tide. He tossed his staff up in the air with a spin. Then he caught it easily in his hand, spinning it around his fingers with ease as he crossed the street.

Another car drove past, and illuminated his figure. A white suit that was almost blinding as the car headlights past him. The driver beeped his horn, yelling profanities through his windows.

Chat Blanc smiled. He bared his set of sharpened teeth like they were a prize on display. His eyes snapped to the outline of the car.

It was like the world was moving in slow motion. He gripped his staff in his hand, extending out his hand. Easily enough, with the press of his thumb against the cold metal, it extended out.

The car wheels screeched against the road in an almost ear piercing scream. Then the car alarm rang. Over and over. Chat put a hand to his ear, wincing as he listened.

He took a step back when he noticed a light flicker on in one of the residence, molding into the darkness. Chat spun his staff again as he secured it to his back.

Paris streets were easy to navigate with the hindsight of a bird. He drummed his fingers against the damp bricks, humming a tune as he kept vigilant watch around him.

And then he felt it. Chat Black snapped his head up, his canine's showing once more as he felt the familiar rush of adrenaline seep into him, stirring up his darkened heart. Every hair on his body was standing up, his instincts going wild as he took another wiff of the scent he got. He rushed forward, jumping and maneuvering easily through his obstacles until he reached the end of the alley.

A small amount of light seeped through the entranceway, but Chat Blanc paid no mind. He he rushed forward onto the sidewalk, sliding to a halt with his heels.

But the sight before him was not what he was expecting. Chat stood up tall, brushing his hands at his hips. He frowned, watching the bag of apples roll around on the ground.

Then he looked back up to Marinette's eyes. The shimmer of disbelief, of pain. He wanted to laugh! But he was filled with so much rage. This time he was sure..

Chat Blanc took a step forward, and reached out his hand. His eyes went thin like slits. "You're _not_ Ladybug," he seethed.


	30. Traditions

Chat brushed a hand up his arm, pulling his arms closer around him as a biting wind whipped past. He pulled into himself, letting out a breath of steamy white puff in the air.

"It's almost winter," he mused.

Ladybug hummed at his side, sticking out her hand to feel a small drop. She smiled, closing her hand as she looked at it tenderly. "It's not _almost_ winter," she corrected, "it is winter. Look, it's snowing."

Following Ladybug's pointed finger, Chat looked up to the sky where he saw a few snowflakes blowing in the breeze. He wrinkled his nose with a smile on his face. Then he stuck out his tongue. As long as and far as he could.

"What are you a kid?" Ladybug asked, not able to hide the laugh in her voice.

Chat looked back to her, raising one of his eyebrows. "Come on, My Lady, you can't actually say you don't do this too? It's like a tradition. You just have to."

"I don't know about that." Ladybug shook her head, bringing her arms around her like Chat had. She brushed her hands up and down her arms to try to generate any kind of friction. "How long do you think it will take for the river to freeze?"

"Don't know," Chat said, his voice quiet and muffled.

His eyes were staring at Ladybug, whose attention was somewhere else entirely. To be honest, he was used to watching her from some place she'd never look back to. Yet, he still reached for her arm, his arms gently pressing over her suit to bring her just a bit closer to him.

Ladybug tilted her head. "What's wrong, Chat?"

"I was a little bit cold." Chat held out his other hand to her, a warm and fuzzy smile on his face that heated his whole body as he looked at her. "I thought it'd be better if we warmed ourselves up together. You know, sharing body heat."

Again, she laughed at him, and again he smiled back. She placed a hand on her hip and smirked at him.

"I'm not being convinced you're any less of a little kid right now."

"Then it's fine for a little kid to do this, right?"

Chat stepped forward, pulling Ladybug by the hand into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him. The smell from her was intoxicating. All he wanted to do was close his eyes and fall asleep in her arms.

The place where he felt the most safe.

Wanted.

When a few seconds ticked by, Chat bit his lip, ready to pull back and force a smile even though he just wanted to stay like he was. Whatever his lady wanted...

But it was to his pleasant surprise that Ladybug wrapped her arms around him, snuggling against him in almost the same needy manner he had. He lowered his eyes, feeling the tears brimming as he hugged Ladybug like his life depended on it.

"I guess this is also a tradition," Ladybug said, nuzzling her head against Chat's shoulder.

Chat lowered his eyes, feeling the tears brimming as he hugged Ladybug like his life depended on it. And he knew, this was definitely the place he wanted to stay.

.

 **:~(Author's Note)~:**

 **This drabble was written for AmyNChan! I promised her some fluff and wrote Chat Blanc angst instead (I forgot; forgive me, please! ;A;), so I made it up with some cuddles~ Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews, and it's a pleasure talking to you, hun *hearts***


	31. Rain

Marinette sat with Chat inside of a random building they ran into when it started raining. Neither had spoken as they walked to the window to look at the drops of rain falling. The clouds cast a shadow over the city, and only the lights of passing cars and flickering lightning lit up the streets.

"You know, I like rain."

She spoke as if a thought. Soft and loose. Her fingers fiddled with each other behind her back as she sighed.

Chat looked at her without words. He looked her up and down. Instead of going back to looking at the rain, his eyes went to her eyes. The distance in them was far more than Chat could ever travel.

"You know how it washes away all the dirt and then when it stops everything looks clean and refreshed? I always feel like that when it rains. Like all my insecurities are washed away. All I have to think about is this pitter-pattering. There's nothing complicated about it. It's just… sometimes I wish it wouldn't leave so abruptly. All the good things seem to disappear without you ever noticing."

"I won't leave," Chat said.

He blinked at the sudden confession out of his mouth. But when Marinette looked his way, he just smiled.

"I… if I think about it, I don't know that much about you. When you say insecurities, there's only a handful of things I can think up, but I get the feeling none of those are quite right. But."

Chat reached his hand out to the foggy window. He drew a round circle with lines coming off of it. In the circle, he put a smiley face.

"Whenever the rain's not here, I hope that one day I can be the thing that helps you. I'm always here. The only thing you need to do is call me."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I apologize about the hmtl format error! Sometimes when I'm in a rush, I forget FF hates copy and pasta and I have to do it twice zzz But I fixed it, so you can now read it!**

 **A big thank you to the people who messaged me about it.**


	32. Untitled (15)

There was one picture. In the front of the daily newspaper and headlines for every new TV station that was on that morning. And from that picture, Marinette knew she was screwed. Beyond screwed. She might as well start digging her grave even further because this was a downhill battle.

Chat Noir and Ladybug. Paris' shining heroes. They were supposed to be together. Not _together_.

A wave of regret passed through Marinette like a cold tidal wave hitting her straight in the face, soaking her whole body with its cold breath. Even if she tried to forget it, there was no way she could.

.

The picture was in black and white. An old school, secret rendezvous kind of feeling. Moonlight the surrounding, darkened buildings of a glowing Paris night. In the air were two figures.

It was easy to make out. Recognizable to even the smallest of children.

Cat Noir and Ladybug.

His tall build, her slender frame wrapped together, suspended in mid air, holding onto each other for dear lives. Cat Noir was close. Not as if they hadn't been close in the past, but there was something about the way they held each other, kept each other close, that was different. Because there wasn't a space between them. His lips were on her and her lips were on him.

Like a flourish of passion. Of heat. And greed. And a desire that ripped through the air.

.

Marinette had known better. Every rational thought inside of her knew better. It warned her. Yet, the thing was, it wasn't so much that it happened—it wasn't even the first time—it was simply that, above everything else, it felt _right_. For the first time it wasn't forced by a situation. She'd let it happen. Watched him move slowly towards her, almost hesitant to close the distance. Tenderly watching her with eyes that made her insides burn. Marinette had wanted that kiss. She'd craved it. There was no lying anymore. Question was, was it a simple glitch in the matrix… or something more?

And what about Adrien? What would Marinette do about him? Even if she thought about it, her feelings for him were real and true.

Letting out a sigh, Marinette clutched the straps to her backpack hard enough to make her knuckles turn white. For now, it was Ladybug's problem, and right now, she was Marinette, the girl with the unrequited love for Adrien Agreste.

For now.


	33. Untitled (16)

Adrien leaned his arms on his knees, carefully folding them on top of each other. He watched the scenery of the river sparkle in front of him from the street bench. The sounds of passing cars filled the air, but Adrien was passed the point of paying attention to background noise. Nino watched him carefully from next to him. He turned a bit in the seat and leaned forward just a bit to get a better view of Adrien's face.

"Well… do you like her?"

He was talking about Marinette. She's appeared in the conversation they were having before. Adrien didn't think much of it when he started to talk about her, they'd gotten so much closer now, but it apparently caught Nino off guard.

"I just..." Adrien scratched the back of his neck, running his fingers through the ends of his hair. "—shave this urge to protect her is all. It's like when I see her being all sad, it hurts me. She was my first friend here, after all. Or, I guess it's a miracle that she even talks to me."

Nino shook his head. "Man, Adrien, you need to open your eyes. In more ways than one."


End file.
